


Summer loving in the back seat

by laurakatherine



Series: Road Trip [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, PDA, Road Trip, cute Isaac, inappropriate making out, moody stiles, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurakatherine/pseuds/laurakatherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Isaac finally get down to business only for Isaac to freak out and run away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer loving in the back seat

Stiles awoke on the soft grass, one arm flung across Isaac's body, his head rested on his chest, and his fingers tangled with Isaac's. He decided against moving; Isaac was far too comfortable, and far too warm for that. Stiles loved the feel of his arm snaking around his back, pulling Stiles to him. He nestled his face into the crook of Isaac's neck, his nose just touching his jaw.  
"Morning." Isaac said quietly.  
"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you." Stiles replied, half expecting Isaac to let him go now that he knew Stiles was awake. He found himself smiling when Isaac simply moved around to get comfortable underneath him, then tightened his arm around Stiles a little.  
"You didn't. Been up for a while." Isaac replied, his voice impassive.  
"Didn't sleep well?" Stiles felt Isaac shrug underneath him. "Is that a no? Because if my laying on you stopped you from sleeping, you can totally tell me, I won't be offended. I won't be offended at all, I know I'm like… impressively strong and I was probably just crushing you under my weight. Or maybe it was how good looking I am. I would totally be distracted by that." Stiles asked cautiously, silently willing him to say that he'd liked sleeping with Stiles.  
Isaac chuckled. "I slept fine, Stiles."  
"So, not distracted by my blindingly good looks?"  
"I didn't say that." Isaac replied. Stiles blushed. "Now, what do you want to do today?"  
Stiles didn't want to do a thing except lay there, lay on the increasingly uncomfortable ground with the increasingly endearing Isaac, curled into his side, staring up at the sky.  
"I don't know. There's a little town a few miles up the road. We could go check it out." Stiles suggested.  
"I like that idea. Let's do it." Isaac extracted himself gently from underneath Stiles, and holding a hand out to him, pulled him up from where he was laying.

With crappy radio music that Stiles could barely stand playing, the two hit the highway once more to find a little town that Stiles had seen on the map the day before. Somewhere along the way, Stiles began to sing, his voice cracking on the high notes. Isaac bent down and began rooting through his backpack. He pulled out a beautiful camera, a sleek black Nikon with a professional looking lens, put the camera up to his eye and took a picture of Stiles.  
"Hey! What was that?" Stiles exclaimed in the middle of a line.  
"Nothing. Just a picture." Isaac said, putting the lens cap back on.  
"Well, let me see then!" Stiles exclaimed, making a grab for the camera.  
Isaac smiled gently and switched the camera on, showing Stiles the display. It was Stiles in profile, his mouth wide open, obviously in the middle of singing a song. One hand was on the steering wheel, the other hanging out of the open window. Isaac's favourite thing about the photo were Stiles' dimples, the ones that appeared whenever he smiled big enough.  
"It's okay, I guess." Stiles shrugged.  
"It's a good photo of you." Isaac replied.  
Stiles grinned. "Thanks, man. Hey, where did you get that camera from? Looks expensive."  
"I saved up over the last couple of summers. I had that job at the graveyard." Isaac replied distractedly.  
Stiles laughed, throwing his head back. "That's kinda morbid."  
"Also kind of appropriate." Isaac shrugged.  
"Hey." Stiles put his other hand on the steering wheel, and reached over to hit Isaac gently on the arm. "No talking about death and stuff, okay? We're out here to have fun whether you like it or not." Stiles was quiet for a moment, as if he was weighing his words. "Isaac, do you… do you feel bad that we're having fun?"  
"Uh… no? What do you mean?" Isaac asked, looking over to him, confused.  
"I mean… we left them. We left everyone there and I'm actually having fun." he said sheepishly.  
"Is it really so hard to believe that you'd be having fun with me?" Isaac asked.  
"No! No, no, it's not that. I just feel bad that we left them to clean up a mess that we all made, and we've run off on our little road trip adventure." Stiles shrugged, and looked over at Isaac's hands, which were gripping his camera so tight that his knuckles were turning white. He looked at Isaac's face, which was wearing his patented cocky smirk, the one he put on when he didn't want anyone to realise he was upset or pissed off. Stiles reached over and touched his fingers, prying them from the camera gently. He took the camera and tossed it lightly onto the back seat of the Jeep, then put his hand back over Isaac's, smoothing his fingers out. "Hey, hey, hey. I'm having fun, okay? I'm enjoying this." he reassured, realising that his paranoia had probably led Isaac to think that he'd rather be at home than here, with him. "Sorry. I'll just put them out of my head. We're here to have fun." Stiles said as he pulled into the town limits.  
Isaac nodded slowly, gratefully. Stiles pulled into a parking spot on the side of the road and turned around to grab Isaac's camera.  
"Okay. Are we ready?" Stiles asked.  
"Yeah. Just give me a second." Isaac replied, getting out of the car and dashing around to the other side. He opened Stiles' door for him, and gestured for him to get out.  
Stiles grinned and got out of the car. 

The boys spent the afternoon exploring the town, while Isaac pretended not to notice Stiles snapping pictures of him. He tried not to smile too big because he'd never liked how he looked in pictures, but he couldn't seem to wipe the smile off his face for too long, what with Stiles taking him into crappy little run-down gift stores, higgledy-piggledy book stores in which the novels were piled so high that he couldn't see the walls, Mexican cantinas where the burritos weighed about as much as Stiles did (and after Isaac mentioned that, the huffy look on Stiles' face made him smile even more), and record stores that carried all of Stiles' favourite albums. Isaac could have carried on exploring the little town all day, but it was when he noticed Stiles' pupils dilating and his inability to keep his limbs still that he began to get worried.  
"Stiles, did you bring your Adderall with you?" Isaac asked, just as the sun was about to set.  
"Oh, damn it!" Stiles replied, just a little too loudly. "No, no, no, I forgot, but don't worry. It totally won't be a problem."  
"Okay, let's go and find a motel. We're going to go and calm down before we can get to a pharmacy tomorrow morning." Isaac said, taking Stiles by the arm and leading him back the way they'd came, where he thought he'd seen a motel.  
"Can't get Adderall without a prescription, man." Stiles said, stumbling along after him.  
"Well then I'll steal it for you." Isaac replied quickly, turning a corner.  
"That's illegal." Stiles shot back.  
"I don't care." Isaac tugged him into the door of the motel.

The only room that was available had two single beds, which Stiles was secretly rather disappointed with. He'd have quite liked to snuggle up with Isaac in a big double bed, but he supposed that it would have to do. Isaac led Stiles into the room and sat Stiles down on the bed by the window. He knelt down in front of Stiles.  
"Okay, how ya doing?" he asked.  
"I'm not brain damaged, Isaac, just a little hyperactive." Stiles reminded him.  
"I know, I know. I just… I don't really know what to do." Isaac shrugged.  
"Smile." Stiles suggested, and picked Isaac's camera up from where it sat on the bed, and snapped a picture of him quickly.  
Isaac laughed. "You gotta stop doing that."  
"You look so good in photos though." Stiles whined.  
"No I don't, stop." Isaac chuckled.  
"Trust me, you do. You always look good." Stiles said nonchalantly.  
"I do?" Isaac asked quietly.  
Stiles held his breath. All of a sudden he became very aware that Isaac was only inches away from him. He could smell Isaac's skin from where he was sitting; that personal, individual scent that everyone has. He didn't know exactly what it was, just that there was something like apples mixed in there, and that he smelled comforting and brilliant and amazing and that Stiles had to kiss him. He had to. He just needed to kiss this beautiful boy who Stiles thought had come to rely on him a little bit.  
Stiles leaned forward and placed his hand on Isaac's cheek. He moved his thumb across his cheekbone gently, once, twice, three times. He looked at Isaac's beautiful blue eyes, ones he felt like he could drown him if he let them. Stiles' mouth fell open a little at the confused expression on Isaac's face.  
"Fuck…" Stiles trailed off and leaned forward.  
He touched his forehead to Isaac's, just for a second, and then pressed their lips together. Isaac gasped under Stiles' lips, nearly fell backwards. His eyes were wide, his breathing hitched, his arms felt like dead weights until he realised that putting them around Stiles' neck would probably a good idea. Stiles responded eagerly to Isaac's tentative touch, and took him by the arms and stood him up. Isaac pulled Stiles to him, one arm around his neck, the other around his waist, and Stiles took this as permission to deepen the kiss, gently prising Isaac's mouth open with his tongue. Isaac moaned into Stiles' mouth, his voice low, and took another step closer to Stiles.  
"God, Isaac…" Stiles breathed, pulling away from him the tiniest bit.  
"Shit. What am I doing?" Isaac skittered back a couple of steps, running a hand through his hair.  
"W- what?" Stiles sputtered. Isaac's hair was messy, his lips were swollen, there were spots of red across his cheeks, and there was a look of panic on his face. "What's wrong? Should I not have done that?"  
"I… I… oh, fuck." Isaac dashed into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.  
"ISAAC!" Stiles called, running over to the door, banging on it a few times. "Isaac, come out. I'm sorry! I promise I won't kiss you again, okay? I swear!" he called, to no avail. "Isaac! Please come out." When he got no response, Stiles sank to the floor in front of the bathroom door.  
Stiles spent half the night in front of the door, trying to convince Isaac to come out before he fell asleep. He told him how sorry he was, told him that he wanted to be Isaac's friend, told him that he had been an idiot to kiss him in the first place. What he hadn't factored in however, was Isaac's hatred of small spaces. It was because of that that Isaac had forced open the bathroom window above the sink and jumped out of it, running into the woods.

Isaac walked in the door of his and Stiles' motel room scratched and bloody as the sun rose the next morning. He collapsed onto his bed, before seeing Stiles passed out on the floor in front of the bathroom, his mouth hanging open, limbs all over the place. His heart gave a little squeeze. He stood up and went to Stiles, picking him up off the floor and laying him down on his bed gently. Just as Isaac placed him on the mattress, Stiles' eyes fluttered open. As soon as he saw Isaac, his face broke into a smile. When he saw the blood on his shirt, the smile was replaced by anger.  
"You left last night?" Stiles asked.  
"Yeah, for a little bit." Isaac replied, sitting down next to him.  
"What the hell happened to you?" he said, pushing himself up, rubbing his tired eyes.  
"My wolf got into an argument. No big deal. I got these for you." he tossed a bottle of Adderall at Stiles.  
"Right… okay… well thanks for those. So now that we've established that you're okay, can I just ask you what the HELL you were thinking?" Stiles yelled, fuming.  
"I freaked out. I'm sorry." Isaac shrugged.  
"Well… why?"  
Isaac looked at Stiles, really looked at him. Almost immediately after he'd left, Isaac had been crippled by fear that Stiles would be so unspeakably angry at him that he'd want to turn back, drive home to Beacon Hills. He wanted to kick himself, especially because he'd liked the kiss. He'd been waiting for Stiles to kiss him for weeks, and the second he gets what he wants, he freaks out?! It was then that Isaac realised that he'd been stupid to worry that Stiles would be angry; he was simply hurt, and it was Isaac that had accomplished that.  
"Here's the thing, Stiles. I really care about you. I've been wanting to kiss you for a while now, and I'm sorry I got it wrong. I want to try again. Is that okay?" he asked, his hand hovering over Stiles', ready to hold it, pull him up, and kiss him senseless.  
"No." Stiles shook his head.  
Isaac adopted a cocky smirk, pulled away from Stiles a little. "What do you mean, no?"  
"I mean no. I'll say it however many times you want me to, but I won't let you kiss me unti-" Stiles was cut off in mid sentence by Isaac adopting rather angry body language, raising an eyebrow sardonically, his douchey smirk turning itself up by around about a thousand notches.  
"No, no, don't do that. Don't get your Douchepack on, I don't need that. I didn't mean no as in no. I meant no as in not until you tell me why you freaked out." Stiles told him.  
Isaac shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it."  
Stiles pushed himself up off of the bed and went over to the bathroom door. "NO KISSING FOR YOU THEN!" he yelled, trying to get the bathroom door open, but forgetting that Isaac had locked it from the inside.  
Isaac sighed, walked over to the bathroom door and rammed his shoulder into it, forcing it open. He held the door open, motioning Stiles in. Stiles mumbled under his breath as he went in and slammed the door behind him. All Isaac heard were the words 'smug', 'werewolf' and 'bastard'. 

When Stiles got out of the bathroom, Isaac was in a newly determined mindset to make-up for his colossal fuck-up the night before.  
"Hey! You feel like getting burgers for lunch?" he asked peppily, pulling a clean tee shirt on, checking that his cuts were healing.  
"Okay." Stiles replied, uncharacteristically quiet.  
It was the same in the car; when Isaac asked Stiles if he wanted to pick the music, Stiles simply shook his head and carried on driving. At the burger place, Isaac offered Stiles half of his fries, to which he simply raised his eyebrows and took a bite out of his bacon cheeseburger. When he'd finished his burger and had started picking at Isaac's fries, he decided that a bolder tactic was needed in order to lift Stiles' spirits.  
"So I'm not good enough to talk to, but my fries are good enough to eat?" Isaac joked.  
"So I'm not good enough to talk to, but I'm good enough to make-out with and then ditch, thereby making me feel like total shit?" Stiles shot back, shoving a handful of fries into his mouth.  
"Stiles, I'm sorry. I freaked." Isaac pleaded.  
"Yeah, I got that. What I didn't get was why." Stiles said, picking up Isaac's burger and taking an obnoxiously big bite.  
"Okay, that's… that's my lunch… but I just… it's pathetic." Isaac said.  
"I don't care, I want to know." Stiles replied stubbornly.  
"Fine! Jesus, fine." Isaac ran a hand through his hair, stressed. "You'd never looked my way before we started this trip, and you hadn't taken your medication. I figured you'd regret it, or that you'd regret me, or that you didn't really want me, it was just a spur of the moment thing." Isaac lent across the table and whispered. "And that whole spur of the moment thing would have been okay if I didn't like you so much."  
"So you ran away from me because you like me?" Stiles asked incredulously.  
"Yeah."  
"You should have just said." Stiles said.  
"Well, it wasn't just that. It was Scott too. First I make out with his ex-girlfriend, then his best friend." Isaac shook his head wearily. "I care about him. He's one of the only friends I've got."  
"You're an idiot." Isaac raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "All Scott needs is some time to fume. When we get back, you and I both know he'll be his normal self again. Him and Allison will probably even be back together. He won't care if we're together too. He's a good guy, the best guy. He wants you to be happy." Stiles told Isaac, as empathetically as he possibly could. Isaac still didn't seem to understand that spats over girls were not the end of the world. Then again, what else was Stiles expecting from a kid who was beaten savagely every time he left freaking water spots on a glass after he did the dishes?  
"I guess so." Isaac replied reluctantly, chewing his lip.  
"Well, I know so." Stiles replied, pushing himself up and grabbing Isaac by the arm, tugging him out of the seedy burger joint.

Stiles opened the door to his jeep and sat Isaac down in the passenger seat.  
"In the interest of you not freaking out, I am going to kiss you now. Is that okay with you?" Stiles asked.  
Isaac nodded vigorously, his eyes wide, mouth half open. Stiles clambered into the car, sat on top of Isaac, closed the door, and then kissed him. It was different to the night before, more enthusiastic, not nearly as chaste. Isaac's hands were everywhere; one on the back of Stiles' head, the other roaming from his ribs to his waist to his neck to his face. Isaac growled into his mouth and, surprisingly smoothly given the lack of space, flipped Stiles over so that he was on top of him. He opened his eyes and looked down at the boy who now seemed so incredibly fragile. His eyes were yellow. Stiles inhaled sharply.  
"Is it weirding you out?" Isaac asked, his voice lower than Stiles had heard it before.  
"No, no. Not weird. Kinda turning me on, actually." Stiles exhaled a little chuckle.  
"Good." Isaac growled and nipped at Stiles' jawline.  
He begun kissing Stiles' neck, to which Stiles was very nearly about to lose control. His hands were clawing at the back of Isaac's shirt, his fingers dangling along the bare strip of skin between his shirt and trousers. It was incredibly unfortunate that that was the moment an employee of the burger joint knocked on the window.  
Isaac rolled down the window. "Can we help you?" he asked angrily.  
"You can't do that here, okay?" he shrugged apologetically.  
Isaac glared at the guy, flashing his beta eyes. "And why is that?"  
The guy started backing off, eyes widening in terror. "Okay, we're sorry. You know, hormone-filled teenagers." Stiles called, opening the door and climbing out of the car from underneath Isaac, willing the guy not to freak out too badly. He clambered back into the drivers seat of the car as the boy walked away, and put the keys in the ignition. "Sorry again!" he called. The guy half-ran, half-walked back into the building.  
"What the hell was that?" Stiles asked.  
"Sorry. I guess I was a little excited." Isaac explained.  
"Well then, in that case, back to the motel?" Stiles asked.  
"Drive fast." Isaac instructed.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so just to clarify; Stiles WAS NOT pissed at Isaac because he thought Isaac didn't want to kiss him, he was pissed at him for running away instead of staying and talking to him. Okay good ok.


End file.
